


Best Friends.

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Random & Short, Randomness, so much fluff i can't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cesc thinks too much apparently, and talks too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends.

Cesc had always loved Geri. From the time they met at their first football practice to now as they sit eating lunch at the edge of the pitch they’ve been practicing on. The only difference being that then Cesc loved Geri because Geri was his best friend. It was that kind of love, the simple kind that never needs to be said. 

However when Cesc began to play at Barça in 2011, he realized that the old love was changing, but it wasn’t changing to something bad. It was just changing to something that Cesc knew he couldn’t get from his friend. He knew that Geri wasn’t into men, but neither was he and that made what he was feeling all the weirder. 

He frowns into his sandwich, and Geri beside him chuckles and ruffles his hair. Cesc grins sheepishly and ducks, swatting at Geri’s hand. “You make me feel short when you do that.” Cesc complains. 

“Short people are cute.” Geri replies innocently and Cesc nearly spits out the bite of sandwich he just took in. 

“Geri, everyone is shorter than you. Does that make everyone cute?” Cesc asks sarcastically.

“Well you’re short and you’re cute.” Geri replies that falsely innocent look still on his face.

“That’s one example.” Cesc says carelessly (carefully ignoring the fact that the example was himself) and eats the last bit of his sandwich. He stands up to walk over to the garbage can and throw out the bag when Geri grabs his arm.

“God, is it so hard to just tell you that you’re cute.” Geri says exasperatedly, he’s standing now and he doesn’t tower over Cesc not like he does over Villa or Messi. He only just about a head taller than Cesc.

“It’s not hard to tell God that he’s cute, but how do you know what God looks like?” Cesc quips, and he says it because he’s nervous that Geri’s so close, and generally its just Geri to completely invade anyone's space. This is different somehow, the atmosphere is charged with something and he can’t put his finger on it.

“Cesc,” Geri’s looking down at him his eyes filled with something that Cesc can’t decipher. “shut up.”

Before Cesc can really register what Geri just said and think of a retort, Geri’s closed the distance between them and kisses him. It’s not gentle or soft, or even rough it just Geri. Geri, whose lips are slightly chapped. Geri, whose hands are on Cesc's waist. Geri, who pulls away first and rests his forehead against Cesc’s telling him things that Cesc has never even dreamed of hearing from that mouth. The mouth he just kissed. The mouth of his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all.  
> Suggestions are welcome.  
> You know the drill.


End file.
